Zenthon Titan
Zenthon Titan is Titanium Dragonoid's Mechtogan Titan. Information Description The sheer scale and size of Zenthon Titan gives him such an imposing presence that enemies scatter before him. With massive strength in his shoulders and thighs, he powerfully grapples his opponents to the ground. Despite his giant size, Zenthon Titan's dragon wings give him astonishing speed and agility in battle. Additional weaponry and extendable claws make Zenthon Titan a legendary warrior. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Triple Threat, Zenthon Titan was created when Zenthon, Drago and Dan finally joined their hearts and powers together and he easily took out Mizerak, Rock Fist and Deezall all by himself. He reappeared in Battle Lines where he fought alongside Zenthon and Titanium Dragonoid against Mizerak, Smasheon, Venexus, Braxion, Deezall and Rock Fist not only was he able to withstand a direct hit from Smasheon, Mizerak and Venexus but he easily took them out and he easily took out Venexus with his bare hand. He has also spoken for the first time which has made him the first Mechtogan Titan to speak in the anime. Game Pyrus Zenthon Titan has 240 Gs. Trivia *He has less holes for BakuNanos than Zenthon, but you can remove the leg wing armor to insert BakuNano that require two holes, like Hammermor. *He appears to have a hidden laser in his below and underneath his head and neck not like Zenthon. *He looks more like Darkus and Subterra instead of Pyrus. *He is the 2nd Mechtogan Titan to appear in the anime. *People thought he was Zenthon's evolution, but this was proven incorrect in Triple Threat. *In a Brawl on Bakugan Dimensions, Zenthon Titan has his Claw on his right hand but on the collection screen, his claw is on his left hand. *On Bakugan Dimensions, Zenthon Titan looks completely different from what he looks like in the anime. *He is the first Mechtogan Titan to talk in the Anime. *He has the same voice as Zenthon. *He is the first Mechtogan Titan to appear on intermission screen. *He has a blue crystal on his forehead just like Zenthon and Drago (except that Drago and Zenthon have it in the center of their chest). *When Zenthon Titan activates, his extended neck look's similar to Giratina's when in origin form. Except there is no spikes on his neck. *Unlike his Mechtogan counterpart, he rarely speaks a word. *His prototype name was Dranzer Titan. Gallery Anime ZenthonTitan1.jpg|Zenthon Titan summoned ZenthonTitan2.jpg|Zenthon Titan descending ZenthonTitan3.jpg|Zenthon Titan attacking two Mecthogan ZenthonTitan4.jpg|Zenthon Titan ZenthonTitan5.jpg|Zenthon Titan and Zenthon ZenthonTitanOne.jpg|being scanned ZenthonTitanTwo.jpg|body parts being scanned ZenthonTitanThree.jpg ZenthonTitanIntermission.jpg UltimateMatchwithZenthonTitan.png ZenthonTitanFour.jpg TITANCRUSH!!!.PNG 2011-06-20_1818.png|Zenthon Titan vs Smasheon and Venexus. 2011-06-20_1830.png|Zenthon Titan's Shield 2011-06-20_1834.png|Zenthon and Zenthon Titan. 2011-06-20_1840.png|Zenthon Titan after being summoned on Gundalia. Game Mechtogan Titan- Zenthon (Pyrus).jpg|Zenthon Titan Mechtogan_Titan-_Zenthon_(Pyrus).JPG Copy_of_Titan_with_Nano_(demo).JPG zenthon titan.jpg|Activator Card zenthon titan01.jpg|Zenthon Titan Ability Card 44444444444.PNG zdfdfd.PNG zdhxdzrhtfh.PNG Bakugan Dimensions Clear_ZenthonTitan.png Darkus_ZenthonTitan.png Haos_ZenthonTitan.png Aquos_ZenthonTitan.png Subterra_ZenthonTitan.png Ventus_ZenthonTitan.png Pyrus_ZenthonTitan.png Zt6.PNG Zt5.PNG Zt4.PNG Zt3.PNG Zt2.PNG Zt.PNG Capture5.PNG Samps.PNG Subterra Zenthon Titan.png GM_Pyrus_Zenthon_titan.png AntimatterZentonT.png Pyrus Zenthon Ingram Titan.png Clear_ZenthonTitan_Closed.png Aquos_ZenthonTitan_Closed.png Darkus_ZenthonTitan_Closed.png Haos_ZenthonTitan_Closed.png Subterra_ZenthonTitan_Closed.png Pyrus_ZenthonTitan_Closed.png Ventus_ZenthonTitan_Closed.png Aquos_ZenthonTitan_Open.png Clear_ZenthonTitan_Open.png Darkus_ZenthonTitan_Open.png Haos_ZenthonTitan_Open.png Pyrus_ZenthonTitan_Open.png Subterra_ZenthonTitan_Open.png Ventus_ZenthonTitan_Open.png Category:Mechtogan Category:Titans Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Mechtogan Titan Category:Battle Brawlers